


don't leave me, let me be

by PrincessReinette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, The Last Jedi
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Literal Sleeping Together, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It, gen - Freeform, or at least getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: Rey explores the comfort she feels in Kylo's presence.





	don't leave me, let me be

At best, her fellow Resistance fighters thought she was strange. As “the last Jedi” and the only one of them to fight - and defeat - Snoke, she was both regarded with fear and awe. 

 

Many people, though, thought she was straight up crazy. 

 

After months of ignoring her bond with Kylo, and more months of screaming at him with her mind, Rey had finally accepted that she and Kylo were bound forever and she - well, she let him in. 

 

She was terrified at first, imagining betrayal and expecting the First Order to arrive at their doorstep the moment she let down her guard. The pair, however, had quickly come to a mutual agreement: Kylo wouldn’t peek as long as she didn’t either. 

 

Ever since that first night seated cross-legged on the floor, opening her mind to the bond, she had felt _wanted_. Rey hadn’t realized how starved for companionship she was until she felt their bond strum between them. She had friends, of course, and had earned lots of attention, but to truly know someone; she had not imagined the thrill and strength Kylo provided. He appeared to her immediately, concern and confusion lining his features, but she simply smiled. A heartbeat later, a pulse of hopefulness across the bond, and Kylo’s fingers were intertwined with hers. Even light years away she could feel the warmth of his hands. 

 

It felt like coming home. 

 

After they had strengthened their connection, Rey pulled away further from her colleagues and lost herself in Kylo’s adoration. She smiled and murmured to herself as she repaired and upgraded ships, and spent her meditation time conversing with Kylo, unraveling his secrets as he probed for hers. 

 

She was no longer just the strange Jedi warrior on base; she was the _crazy_ Jedi warrior on base. Talking to herself, laughing at nothing at all; people started to avoid her, afraid she was going mad. Rey knew this - she could feel their eyes on her - but she didn’t care. She lived for the moments when she could let her mind slip away to him, for the moments when he caressed her face as they hid in her chambers, for the nights she spent wrapped in his distant but ever so real arms. 

 

She felt peace in those moments, even as her heart pounding with desire for the one person who truly understood her. She felt safe, even when navigating an X-Wing through an asteroid belt. 

 

She felt - 

 

She felt love. 

 

She knew it would not be long before that love would grow irresistible. She knew she would go to him. She knew he would once again hold out his hand. This time, she knew she would say yes. 

 

Any thoughts of balance were lost with that realization. Kylo would give her the universe, and she would grasp it tightly. 

 

That night, when Kylo’s hands roamed her body before sleep, allowing desire to burn into her mind, she accepted his kisses with fervor. She couldn’t keep the smile from her lips, even as his tongue danced with hers. 

 

Kylo’s curiosity swept through her and turned to joy, true, unadulterated joy, as she let her thoughts flow to him. 

 

_I’m coming._


End file.
